Desearía
by YumiSebby
Summary: En donde Naruto desea la felicidad de Sasuke sobre cualquier otra cosa.
_NaruSasu. (Naruto x Sasuke)_

 _Drama, Romance. (Especie de AU)_

 ** _Drabble._**

* * *

Deja que su cuerpo, flojo y adormecido, descienda pegado a la puerta hasta caer al suelo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Lleva rápidamente la mano derecha para tapar su boca y que el sonido de su sollozo no sea escuchado por ellos. Muerde su labio con fuerza y cierra los ojos, preguntándose porqué está ahí, porqué le gusta sufrir de esa manera, y a pesar de que encuentra una respuesta, no se levanta, simplemente sigue allí, escuchando como al otro lado de la puerta, su mejor amigo, la persona de la que lleva enamorado más años de los que puede contar, está con Sakura; esa chica que conoció cinco meses atrás, con un bonito pelo rosado y ojos verdes, siempre sonriente y simpática.

 _"Dijiste que no me dejarías solo..."_ \- Susurra a la nada, e intenta levantarse, pero su cuerpo está totalmente inmóvil, parado frente a la puerta de Sasuke, escuchando como él y su pareja están riendo y hablando a susurros.- _"Dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, siempre me cuidarías"_ \- Las lágrimas descienden por su mejilla frías y constantes. Quiere irse a su habitación, esconderse bajo las mantas y desaparecer. Quiere sufrir ahora y aparentar que todo está bien mañana. Quiere... ¿Querría que Sasuke tuviese ojos para él en algún momento? Por supuesto. Pero... ¿No quiere, por encima de todo, la felicidad de ese chico tan _teme_ que tanto ama? Sí. Y sabe que será feliz con Sakura, pero duele tanto. Tantísimo que a veces piensa que puede llegar a desgarrarlo por dentro, partiéndolo en dos.

Sabe que le quedan pocos días junto a su mejor amigo, pues él se va a mudar con ella en menos de dos semanas, y no sabe qué hacer. No sabe si decirle a Sasuke que no se vaya de su lado, o simplemente dejarlo ir. Porque su mente es un caos, peor aún que si estuviese siguiendo a su deseo egoísta del corazón.

¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, _Sasuke-baka_ no puede ser feliz a su lado? ¿Por qué necesita a alguien más?

Al otro lado de la puerta se siguen escuchando risas y murmullos, quizá de la película, o quizá -¿no puede parar de torturarse?- están _divirtiéndose_ de otra manera. La simple idea hace que quiera salir corriendo de la casa.

Suspira e intenta tranquilizarse. Es un hombre de 21 años, debe saber llevar esta situación. _Já_. ¿Cuántas veces se ha dicho eso antes de que todo se vuelva a venir abajo? Su corazón parece una máquina inestable; días en los que está genial porque Sasuke está ahí con él, viendo una película, jugando juntos por horas, hablando de tonterías, y siguiendo sus peleas sin sentido, y otros, que a pesar de que el chico de actitud fría y carácter arrogante sigue estando ahí, bajo el mismo techo, lo siente lejos, muy lejos, y Naruto desea estar al lado de ella. Solo tiene que mirar sus ojos, que brillan con una intensidad casi mágica cuando la mira. Y eso al rubio lo está matando.

Se levanta del suelo, como si cargara una pesada piedra sobre su espalda, volviéndose a vestir con corazas invisibles sobre su roto corazón, y anda con cuidado para que sus pisadas no se escuchen, pero no pasan diez segundos para que Sasuke ya esté en la puerta de su habitación, con Sakura justo detrás de él.

-Hm- Lo saludo el mayor, con una sonrisa que, Naruto puede asegurar, iluminaría toda Konoha.- ¿Pasa algo, _dobe_?- El rubio niega, con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos, tan amplia como falsa.- ¿De verdad? Pareces estar cansado, además tienes los ojos rojos.- El menor se siente totalmente imbécil por las pintas que debe tener, así que parpadea varias veces y dice que no es nada, que simplemente se le ha metido algo. Sasuke lo cree, porque Naruto siempre se ve sonriente y feliz, ¿qué podría pasarle?- ¿Quieres venir a ver las nuevas fotos que nos han mandado del piso?-Y a pesar de que Sasuke ha usado un tono casi nulo, Naruto, que lo conoce desde hace tanto que no podría recordar el día exacto, sabe que está emocionado. Muchísimo.

Si todos hubiesen estado en silencio, hubiesen podido escuchar como, mientras Naruto asentía, un sonido de algo rompiéndose -¿su corazón quizá? ¿se podía romper aún más?- caía al suelo, despedazándose más y más, hasta llegar al punto de ser tan pequeños los trozos esparcidos, que jamás podrían volver a unirse.

 _"Desearía que hubiésemos sido felices juntos..."_ \- Piensa, mientras mira con detenimiento las fotos del nuevo piso de Sasuke, donde él no estará. _-"Pero... deseo por encima de todo, que tú seas feliz"-_ Y, riendo a carcajadas, le da la enhorabuena a su mejor amigo por el piso tan maravilloso que ha encontrado, dejando que su rubio cabello tapen sus ojos vidriosos.- _"Porque te quiero más de lo que me quiero a mí mismo."_


End file.
